Tornado outbreak of August 7, 2019
The '''Tornado outbreak of August 7, 2019 '''was a relatively small but damaging and deadly tornado outbreak that affected the Baltimore-Washington metropolitan area on August 7, 2019. Over the course of 4 hours, 15 tornadoes touched down across Maryland, Virginia, and Washington D.C. The most intense of these tornadoes was an violent EF4 stovepipe that hit rural portions of Howard County in Maryland. However, the most significant and most notable tornado of the entire outbreak was a devastating and deadly EF4 tornado that hit downtown Leesburg, Virginia, killing 5 people, and injuring many others. Another notable tornado from the outbreak was an EF2 tornado that hit Washington D.C., killing 1 man and injuring 5. Overall, 9 people were killed, 108 others were hurt, and $1.1 billion dollars in damages was left behind. Outbreak Summary Overall, this outbreak produced 15 tornadoes; 8 in Maryland, 6 in Virginia, and 1 in Washington D.C. It was the largest outbreak to affect the Mid-Atlantic region of the United States since the June 1, 2012 tornado outbreak across Maryland, Virginia, Pennsylvania, and North Carolina, which spawned 21 tornadoes. It was also the most intense, deadliest, and most destructive outbreak in the Mid-Atlantic since the April 28, 2002 tornado outbreak across Maryland, Pennsylvania, and New York, which spawned 15 tornadoes, including the La Plata, Maryland F4 tornado. This outbreak also produced large hail and damaging winds. The largest hail that fell during the outbreak fell in Dundalk, Maryland, and was measured at 2.7 inches in diameter. The highest non-tornadic winds recorded during the outbreak was in Culpeper, Virginia, and were measured up to 56 mph. It was initially thought to have been a weak, EF0 tornado, but reanalysis determined it was straight-line winds. Confirmed Tornadoes Notable Tornadoes Leesburg, Virginia The deadliest and most destructive tornado of the whole outbreak was a large, violent EF4 wedge tornado that hit downtown Leesburg, Virginia in Loudoun County, leaving behind devastating damage. It first touched down south the city just east of the unincorporated community of Oatlands at 4:21PM. Upon formation, it snapped tree branches off trees and removed shingles from roofs of homes at EF0 intensity. It then briefly intensified into an EF2 tornado, as it removed the roof off of a 2 story home. Nearby trees were also denuded and debarked. It then weakened into an EF1 as it damaged more homes and trees. After weakening into an EF1, it began widened to almost 500 yards wide as it approached Leesburg. It weakened into an EF0 as it damaged more homes and trees, before it again briefly intensifying into an EF2 tornado as it obliterated a mobile home, killing 1 of the occupants, and leaving the other 2 hurt. At this point, the tornado had widened to 650 yards wide, and was still barreling towards Leesburg. At 4:32PM, the National Weather Service in Sterling, Virginia, issued a Tornado Emergency for Leesburg, with confirmation of a large and destructive tornado on the ground. The tornado weakened into an EF1 as it damaged more homes and trees, before it re-intensified into an EF3 tornado, as it severely damaged several homes and partially debarked several trees. It then finally intensified into an EF4 tornado as it struck Leesburg directly, at a peak width of 1200 yards. The tornado left devastation in Leesburg. At the south end of the city, 3 schools and a community pool were destroyed, and many homes were damaged or destroyed. One well built, anchor bolted, 2 story brick home was leveled, with part of the foundation swept away. Trees nearby this home were debarked, the car in the driveway was mangled and tossed, and the ground was slightly scoured. 2 fatalities also took place at this location. The damage in south Leesburg was rated EF4, with winds of 170MPH. The tornado weakened slightly as it entered downtown, but still remained powerful. In downtown, many homes and businesses were completely destroyed or severely damaged. The Loudoun County Courthouse was severely damaged, as was a museum, a library, and several churches. 2 people were killed in downtown as well. The damage in downtown Leesburg was rated EF3, with winds of 155MPH. Continuing northeast, the tornado exited downtown and weakened into an EF2 as it damaged and destroyed more homes, a church, and an elementary school. 1 woman was killed in north Leesburg. The tornado exited the city as it weakened into an EF1, damaging 3 schools. It then quickly weakened into an EF0, before it dissipated over open farmland at 4:39PM. In total, 5 people were killed, and 71 others were hurt, some critically. A total of 722 homes and businesses were destroyed, and 586 others were damaged. Casualties and Damage Overall, 9 people died and 108 others were injured, some critically. 1 fatality and 6 injuries took place in Washington DC, 3 fatalities and 30 injuries took place in Maryland, and 5 fatalities and 72 injuries took place in Virginia. It was the deadliest tornado outbreak to affect the Baltimore-Washington Metropolitan Area in history. Along with the casualties, major damage was left behind. With all tornadoes combined, damage totals reached $1.1 billion, making it the costliest tornado outbreak in the Baltimore-Washington Metropolitan Area in history. Much of the damage was related to the Leesburg, Virginia tornado, which alone left $501 million dollars in damages. Aftermath In the immediate aftermath of the some of the tornadoes, search and rescue teams were dispatched to many areas. At one point, rescue teams from Fauquier and Prince William Counties were dispatched to help out in Loundon County. More than 2,000 911 calls related to the severe weather were made that day. On August 8, the day after the tornadoes, the Governors of Maryland and Virginia and the Mayor of Washington, DC, declared a state of emergency for the areas. Later, several counties in these states and Washington DC were declared as disaster areas, allowing FEMA funding for survivors. Gallery EF4 tornado damage in Leesburg, Virginia.jpg|EF4 damage in Leesburg, Virginia. EF3 damage in downtown Leesburg.jpg|EF3 damage in downtown Leesburg, Virginia. The Leesburg EF4 as it was approaching the town.jpg|The Leesburg, Virginia EF4 approaching Leesburg. EF2 damage in North Leesburg.png|EF2 damage from the Leesburg, Virginia tornado. EF4 tornado in Howard County, MD.jpg|The Howard County, Maryland EF4. EF4 tornado damage in Howard County, MD.jpg|EF4 damage in Howard County, Maryland. The EF2 tornado that hit Washington, D.C..jpg|The Washington D.C. EF2 approaching Washington D.C.. Tornado damage in Washington, D.C..jpg|EF2 damage from the Washington D.C. tornado. The Odenton-Halethorpe EF2 at its touchdown in Odenton.png|The Odenton, Maryland EF2 nearing Odenton. EF2 tornado in Severn, Maryland.jpg|The Severn, Maryland EF2 nearing Severn. EF2 damage in Severn.jpg|EF2 damage in Severn, Maryland. EF3 damage in Abingdon, MD.jpg|EF3 damage in Abingdon, Maryland. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Virginia Tornadoes Category:Maryland Tornadoes Category:District of Columbia Tornadoes